


（润旭）大三角之替身梗03

by nanfengxiaoyulf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanfengxiaoyulf/pseuds/nanfengxiaoyulf
Summary: 下章鸦鸦挂掉了大家不要伤心因为旭凤会上线





	（润旭）大三角之替身梗03

**Author's Note:**

> 下章鸦鸦挂掉了大家不要伤心因为旭凤会上线

虽然服下了陨丹，润玉可以克制住对鸦鸦的情欲，但已经食髓知味的鸦鸦却经受着情潮的困扰,只要润玉情不自禁的抚摸鸦鸦的身体，鸦鸦就会发情。混身颤抖，脸红心跳，门户大开，汁水四溢，身上魅香也瞬间提升到霍乱心智的程度。

润玉也无法忍耐着放鸦鸦自己疏解，忍不住亲自上阵，反而是陨丹压制了部分情感，做起房事来便不顾及鸦鸦的身体，极尽暴虐。

偏偏鸦鸦因深爱润玉，每次被捣弄的苦不堪言，也还是一声不坑。情动的鸦鸦也是极为诱人，被施虐凌辱的时候表情会特别动人，挑动润玉的施虐欲，控制欲。

润玉每到此时便控制不了自己的情欲，对鸦鸦的身体极尽爱抚，只想索取更多。

润玉最喜欢一点一点剥开鸦鸦的衣物，欣赏鸦鸦每一次情动，每一次呻吟的魅态。直到鸦鸦因怀子引发体力不支昏倒院中，被众人扶起传来黄岐仙倌医治。

润玉才恍然大悟自己的荒唐行事，命黄歧仙倌取出陨丹。

黄歧仙倌不敢明说此丹没有解药，于是假意搞来了情动效果的药给润玉服下，结果润玉服下对鸦鸦的身体更不怜惜，百般凌辱糟蹋，并在每次事后醒来渐渐忘却了对鸦鸦的伤害，并卷土重来。

"鸦鸦"，润玉下了朝，兴致勃勃的进了栖梧宫，一下子撞翻了了听拿着的红纸竹篾。了听气不打一处来，气哼哼的说道:"主子才刚睡下，天帝这又来了，这是要我家主子的命么。"

"鸦鸦一夜未睡，怎么回事？"

" 还不是陛下昨夜帮主子渡真气，渡的主子真气是充足了，但是精神却差的很了，咳了大半夜。我们几个守夜轮流着帮忙顺气，主子忽是笑忽是流泪，命我等翻出来小时候玩的东西，一样一样清点，抱着一只小木鸭不放手。"

润玉轻手轻脚的进了内室，见鸦鸦正穿着一套纯白寝衣，盖着锦被，怀抱着一只木鸭子，睡相笑的香甜。苍白的脸色透着病态的潮红，胸口微微的起伏，证明着他还活着，美好的脸孔让润玉就这么坐着守着都能看上半日。

自从怀子鸦鸦身体极为渴求灵力与精气。他是低等精灵，自身实力无法孕育高级仙灵，因此上在外人看来，鸦鸦放荡不堪，祸乱朝刚，到处发情，鸦鸦会在朝会这等隆重场所突然释放魅香，并且身体瘫软跌倒，脸色情动的引人犯罪。

润玉及时阻止鸦鸦情潮带来的呻吟，将之抱离大殿。回到栖梧宫中，润玉帮其脱去衣物，将鸦鸦放置床榻之上，鸦鸦因情动几处蜜穴都流出蜜液。在床上翻滚，十分辛苦，腹部隆起的小山包像个奶白馒头，吸引人咬上一口，诱人犯罪。

饶是服下了陨丹，又被黄歧仙倌反复警告，润玉还是抑制不住情动扑倒鸦鸦，撩开鸦鸦最后一层红衣，雪白的肉体完美诱人的呈现在眼前，润玉情动的用嘴吸住微微挺立的乳首，因怀子日久增大的乳晕乳头接近女子，润玉大口大口吸着乳汁，甘美醇香，似饮美酒一般。吸空了乳房，润玉化出龙尾，将鸦鸦缠绕住，打磨鸦鸦的娇驱。光滑的鳞片游走在鸦鸦的躯体上，经过鸦鸦的每一个敏感点，从鸦鸦股间绕过，越绕越紧，直引动的鸦鸦潮喷一波春水。

鸦鸦被捆绑的无力挣扎，只能大口喘气，呻吟出声。"润玉，我，难受，给我 ，好不好…"

"润玉，我要，要 …"

"你要何物，"

"要……要你的……"

" 要我的何物？"润玉坏笑着，看着鸦鸦满是情欲的表情，淡定的令鸦鸦想哭……

" 要你的……龙……龙根……"

" 好是你要求的"

润玉幻化出了两条巨物，毫不留情的贯穿鸦鸦的肠壁和花径。两条龙根汇合到鸦鸦的孕子的巢穴之中，喷出龙精。激流喷洒的鸦鸦抖如高烧病人，脸色红透，身体起伏不断拱起，索求着。

润玉认真的操干起来，像一架一丝不苟的播种机，不放过每一块有建设性的土壤。带动鸦鸦的肉体随之起伏。无力的骄驱呻吟着，求挠着，直到昏厥。

鸦鸦怀子十分辛苦，时常做呕，吃不下东西，只能靠输灵力维持孩子的营养供给，除了肚皮其它地方越来越瘦，鸦鸦微胖的小脸也瘦成尖锥，整个人的气质从明媚似火转变为清冷如水。身体热度也是越来越弱，阴阳失和，气滞血瘀。

魔界高层众人急的团团转，到底是哪里出了差错。魔尊之子旭凤自三百年前涅槃失踪，便再无消息。旭凤自出生之日起便对外封锁消息。因生的美的惊人，人神共愤，雌雄一体，恐怕命运多舛。其母荼瑶仙子就托斗姆元君算上一卦，没想到却是大凶之相。对策就是近万年不得以真面目视人，恐有灾殃，惹祸上身，受情所困。

近万年旭凤都被异容成普通男子，外人都不知道旭凤的真面目，成年时去掉异容。出行都是带着面具，数次与天界太子润玉交锋，旭凤都情深忘我的输了战役。

其父魔尊廉朝也是没法子，就承认了这桩婚约，与天帝太微密谈，太微应允后，旭凤的拳拳之心就更加无处安放，每日里练功发泄。

旭凤只差三百年便可躲了这劫数，却没料到却在最后一次涅槃后失踪，起初听说天界捡到一个女娃娃，是低等凡鸟，然后又说是男娃娃，然后渐渐传出来娃娃美貌的言论来，再然后传言就变了味道，全是淫词，不堪入耳的言论。

起初，因真身不同形貌似孩童等信息，鎏英和荼瑶并没往天界处想，如今三百年过去了，旭凤毫无下落。但天界传出的六界大卖的鸦鸦画本子到是有几分旭凤的风采，荼瑶就想去天界拜访一次，说不定能认回孩儿。

这一日天帝办寿宴，荼瑶备好了大礼，前去拜贺，天帝润玉携鸦鸦一同赴宴，一对璧人一个凤神俊朗一个清丽端庄。满场寿宴润玉几乎是从未停止过望向鸦鸦的目光，连日来情不自禁的性事令鸦鸦怀子，润玉顺理成章的宣布择吉日迎娶鸦鸦为后。荼瑶用灵力确认了鸦鸦真身确实是只乌鸦，而且形貌只似旭凤七八分。应该不是旭凤。

"我家旭儿可是比他美多了。一只乌鸦，哼，太微，你也太把我荼瑶不放在眼里了。"荼瑶内心恨不得将鸦鸦吞吃入腹，解了心头之恨。

此事令荼瑶恼怒，因太微与荼瑶是故交，两边早就定了亲事，只是因旭凤的劫数并未公之于众。但润玉擅自立后之事，着实令她气恼。

要知道她那个傻孩儿，可是暗恋润玉多时了，暗室里到处贴满了润玉的画像。从小到大，从吃饭到走路，到练功到打坐，什么姿势都有，连睡觉宽衣……唉，本来告诉他此事是让他宽心，未想到一波未平一波又起。

润玉自然也不晓得荼瑶初次与他见面就恨的咬牙切齿的原因，鸦鸦望着这个用不怀好意眼光看他的女人，心里却升上了异样的委屈之感。

此时离之前情事已过了月余，鸦鸦时常感觉身子困倦酸软，此次寿宴虽然隆重，鸦鸦的眼皮还是打了架。喝了几口果酒，就醉倒在天帝身前。

天帝温柔的抱着鸦鸦，让鸦鸦枕着膝头，继续吃酒。鸦鸦怀孕了，前几天突然昏倒在宫中，正应了那句话，奉子成婚。本来太微给润玉使计策喂下了陨丹，无奈润玉记忆力实在好的惊人，至今仍是记得与鸦鸦床弟欢好，现下查出怀子，自然要大张旗鼓的操办婚事，太微鼻子差点没气歪。更是后悔传位太早这件事，天魔两界结姻，一统六界不费吹灰之力即可完成，现下得罪了荼瑶大神，不知道天魔休战那日还要等上多久。

太微与荼瑶解释良久，信誓旦旦的保证绝不会让润玉迎娶鸦鸦进门。荼瑶的怨气稍稍平复，气哼哼的走了。

隔天太微召见润玉，雷公电母肃立一旁，拉开架式。润玉看着阵仗，心中明了七八分。

"旭凤是只凤凰，不管长得好不好看，至少没有辱没天家的尊严，而这只来路不明的低等小妖，也能令你神魂颠倒至此?"

" 父帝，孩儿只有一个心愿，就是想和鸦鸦相守一生，孩儿可以什么都不要，但是绝不能没有他。"润玉跪在地上，朝太微重重的磕头，如此行为并不能让太微动容，却令太微对鸦鸦起了杀心…

太微虽然退位，但威信还在，且功力顶级，润玉也不是对手，因此太微决定的事情，依然很难打消。

此刻鸦鸦得讯赶来，润玉正在被太微招雷公电母施以电刑，鸦鸦首次看到这种场面，心惊肉跳，三魂尽去当场昏厥。润玉望着鸦鸦一袭淡紫衣衫袅袅婷婷冲进刑室毫不犹豫的挡在自己身前的举动内心悸动不已，胸口强烈的鼓噪着。挣脱绑缚潇洒的蹲在鸦鸦身前，将之扶起，拥入怀中，与太微对质:"父帝，请念在鸦鸦对孩儿一片痴心且时日无多的份上，容儿臣任性一回吧。"

"你即知他时日无多，就更不应该提出这桩婚事，你可知我早已为你觅了良配，对方可是魔尊之子，骁勇善战，人中龙凤，绝对配的起你。"

"父帝，这桩婚约我并不知晓，不能做数。如今我心里只有鸦鸦，再容不下别人了，望父帝成全。"

"儿啊，你想清楚，"太微恨的牙痒痒，又不能发作，他向来独宠润玉，也知道这孩子痴心的很，小时养了一只魇兽，后来不见了，润玉伤心了好久，之后再也肯养宠物。恐怕不会这么简单就放鸦鸦身归鸿蒙，为避免润玉对鸦鸦太过痴情以致做出傻事，动摇天界根本……

太微心生一计，润玉，如果鸦鸦可以做到母仪天下，我自然会祝福你们，如若他只是一个下流货色，粗鄙之流，我劝你还是乖乖接受我的安排，在魔界之子与天界重臣之女之间择其一可好？不要玷污了天界的尊严。

润玉不解的质问道："如何考验，鸦鸦兵法谋略极为精通，父帝是知道的，之前出入军营，营中将士无不交口称赞。"

他有将才我是知道的，只针对他礼仪方面，提出要求，希望他不要做出不合乎规矩之事。

"父帝明知道鸦鸦因怀了儿臣孩儿，身体多有不适，怎能凭这件事情辱没鸦鸦。"

"满朝文武，天界众生，六界密传，都盯着我天家这些不耻之事撰写，写的多不堪入目你有留意过么，你真真要气死为父，如今你已贵为天帝，一人之下万人之上，为何不能收收心，你知道你娶的是一个不男不女的怪物么？"

"住口，父帝……，不要为难孩儿，不要在孩儿面前揭他短处，否则……"润玉面部爬上狠戾之气，黑色魔气尽显眉角眼梢，润玉生出一种邪气的帅，眼放红光，神魂激荡不稳，似要走火入魔。

太微连忙冲上润玉身前，点了润玉周身穴道，阻止润玉堕仙，用神力化解平复润玉的戾气。

"你啊，让为父怎生是好！也罢，依你就是。"太微只得暂时顺着润玉，心中再做打算。

润玉高兴的跳脚，像一名三五岁的凡间孩童，扑上去搂着父帝的脖子猛亲……

太微与润玉多年未亲近，此刻心里复杂的很，他知道润玉定是要伤心了，鸦鸦的身体…，黄歧仙倌不久前来禀报，时日无多。乐观的说，可以平安生下孩子，悲观的说，一尸两命是必然。

下章预告：

天界举行了盛大的婚礼，数十匹天马驾着，五彩霞车和一应聘礼直冲云霄，载着天帝润玉的妻子天后鸦鸦飞驰在天界三十三重天内，鸦鸦端坐车中，此时临近产期，大腹便便，用仙术遮掩。鸦鸦身着红色喜服端庄艳丽，坐在马车之上被众人围观，沿路站满了所有仙家和六界能人异士达官显贵，上百万仙人将前去礼堂之路封的水泻不通，鸦鸦虽在车中，被润玉施法的结界保护，饶是被这繁杂仙气威压的混身不适，略微动了胎气，眉目纠结在一起，西施捧心，别有一番娇美之态。


End file.
